


we're gonna light up the night, like shooting stars

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Background Nara Yoshino/Satine Kryze, Bounty Hunter Shikaku, Bounty Hunter headcanons, Cybernetic Hearing Implants, Cybernetics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nara clan headcanons, Past Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino - Freeform, Shinobi headcanons, Step-parents, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Shikaku should be dead. Jango, and the Force, don't really care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -GIANT SHRUG- Some Star Wars fandom members like to call me Rare Pair King. It was only a matter of time before a crossover happened.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd lmao

It was warm, when Shikaku started gaining consciousness. The last thing he remembered was telling Shikamaru how proud he was of him, and how much he loved him. Now he felt some kind of all-encompassing warmth. His mouth and his nose were covered – some kind of breathing mask? – and he could tell that he was naked. He felt weightless, too. It was stupidly easy to tell he wasn't home, and especially not in a hospital.

He shifted his body, and his arm hit a wall; glass, it felt like. He shifted again, before he felt arms grabbing him, and suddenly he was cold, too cold, and a towel was wiping him down. The breathing mask was removed, and once his face was dried, he finally opened his eyes.

Someone in armor was holding him against them, one hand drying him off. Being so close, he could tell their eyes were a deep brown, and their short hair was black. There were some scars on their face, one just under their right eye, one near the left, and probably more that he couldn't see.

It took him far too long to realize the person was speaking to him. He couldn't hear what was being said, and something told him it wasn't from liquid in his ears.

If this person was the enemy... Well, he didn't _feel_ hurt, so besides his hearing, he was sure that whatever they wanted, they needed him alive for. For now, he'd need to wait things out. Get the bigger picture, and form a plan.

Just like he'd always taught his son.

He was helped to stand, and it was easier than he'd expected. A jumpsuit was pressed to his chest not a moment later, and he grabbed it, observing it. Not a jumpsuit, but something close enough to one. The other person pushed it towards his chest again, and when Shikaku looked up, they were frowning. It was likely that they wanted him to put it on. It took him a moment to find the stupid zipper, before he pulled it on.

He followed, at their hand motioning for him to follow. The door – _the door_ , oh gods, that was not a normal door.

He grew tense, but still followed the other through the door. He saw... stars.

Stars in the midst of blackness, and they were... in it? Where was home? Where was the fucking _Earth_ , for Hokage's sake?

He could feel his heart rate pick up, and he tried to stay calm. Maybe it was just a genjutsu, and he held his hand up in the seal, eyes closing.

He felt sick, when he opened them again. Nothingness, and stars, and some stupid metal _bucket_ that somehow was able to not compress in the nothingness that was apparently _space_.

The other person – his savior? his captor? – gently guided him to one of the two seats by the window, and he let his knees buckle, dropping into the seat. His stomach churned, and he wanted to be sick. This was impossible, this wasn't something that could be done – _this was not okay_.

He felt arms around him, in a hug that was probably meant to be comforting, but was more so just plain awkward.

He was relieved when they let go, and instead pulled out... something metal, and glowing?, and handed it to him, with a... not pen.

He could feel his mouth move, and could feel his voice being used, but he couldn't hear a damn thing, and the other person looked a bit startled, and confused.

Well, unfortunately, they likely don't speak the same language.

Crap.

Glancing down at the thing in his hands, and realized he was meant to write on it, probably with the not-pen (what's the word, what's the word, what's word? There was _word for it_ , he knew, but it _escaped him_ , and damn, that's annoying).

He could make out letters, but he wasn't even really sure if they were letters. If they were, they were foreign and looked like gibberish to him.

Regardless, he wrote under the symbols.

: _Take me home._ : he wrote.

The other person frowned, likely realizing their alphabets weren't even the same. They sat in the other chair, and began operating the... what, ship? Was that what he was supposed to call it? He never encountered one before, it had no name in his tongue, and it was increasingly annoying.

Suddenly, the sight before him turned to stars blending together in streaks in the nothingness beyond the window, and Shikaku immediately started feeling sick. His captor – savior? Crap, who cared, they were the same thing at this point – smashed a button, and pulled him up. He followed them to a door, and when it opened, Shikaku saw it was a bathroom.

He shoved the other away, and began puking into the toilet.

He stayed in there for the rest of the journey to... wherever. His stomach was churning, even after he emptied it, and when he felt that they landed – where, though? – he didn't budge. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back at his captor, feeling weak. They sighed, Shikaku could _tell_ that they did, and they offered their hand.

He accepted it, if only because he didn't know if he'd be able to get up on his own, not after that terrible time. He followed them to the front of the place, watching as they put on a helmet – and it was a weird helmet, to boot? – before he glanced behind them, seeing.... water. Lots of it. An ocean?

His shoulder was gripped, gently, and he turned around. A hand motion to follow, and Shikaku obeyed, even as he still felt sick.

What the _hell_ was that creature? What? No, this was, _no_. He tried to dispel a genjutsu that wasn't there again, and he was close to panicking.

He backed up, but his captor grabbed his arm, motioning to follow.

He tried to say no, but they were – they were stronger, and his chakra was still shot, after what happened, and he was dragged forward, and, no, no, he just wanted to wake up. This was just a bad dream, a terrible one – a _nightmare._

Why didn't he just _die like he was supposed to?_

Or maybe he did, and this was just hell, his own personal hell, and he didn't like the thought of that, so he went back to the nightmare scenario. Or the genjutsu one. He was shit at those, at dispelling them. Maybe Inoichi put him in one in their final moments?

Oh, gods, please, let that be the case.

Something pinched – a needle, maybe? – and he let the darkness take hold.

=0=0=0=

Shikaku woke up to bright, white walls, and he moaned. He froze, however, when he heard himself. He was... not supposed to hear himself, right? He was _deaf_ now, that's what he remembered, he was stuck on some... planet? Gods, he was on another _planet_. He was stuck there, with someone who _kidnapped_ him, and delivered him there, to some freaky ass creature, who... apparently gave him hearing aids.

Maybe he was over-reacting? He was supposed to be getting a bigger picture. Figure things out and then make a plan. It was hard without his hearing, and now he had that back. He could ask questions, and maybe just be sent home.

The creature – or rather, _a_ creature, because this one looked slightly different – entered the room, and he turned his head.

“Ah, I see that you have regained consciousness.” Wait, he could _understand_ the... sentient creature that was _speaking_. A language he shouldn't understand, if his captor's confusion before was anything to go by.“Emtoo, Kaysix, please assess the patient's statu, as I alert Jango Fett of their being awake.” Two... metal things, came over, and they... were floating?

Good gods, Shikaku was confused.

They spoke to each other, about blood pressure, and heart rate, and they mentioned his shorter breath, from an injury he'd gotten before his son was born.

Then his captor entered the room, behind the creature.

“Leave.” His human captor said. Or, well, they _looked_ human.

Shikaku still wasn't ruling out a genjutsu.

Regardless, he was left alone with the taller human, who shut the door and pressed some kind of button; it was likely the door's lock.

“Who are you.” Shikaku demanded, and he paused, aware that what he was speaking _wasn't_ his native language.

What?

“Like it? Fancy little implants; restores hearing and automatically wires you to speak any language you come across.” They said, an amused smile on their face. “It was my son's idea.”

Son. They had a _son_ ; surely they'd understand, if he pleaded his case?

“I want to go home.” He said, and the person frowned. “ _Please_ ; you have to _understand_ , you're a parent too; my family probably thinks I'm _dead_ , I _have_ to go home.”

“Ah, well... That'll be a bit of a problem.” They admitted, not quite meeting Shikaku's eyes. “I don't... actually know how I got to your planet to begin with. The navigation computer on the ship is busted, so it didn't record any routes, after I got shot. That's how I ended up on your planet; I fell out of hyperspace. It was lucky I didn't crash.”

Shit. _Shit_.

“I'm _stuck here_?” He whispered, and the other winced.

“For now.” They admitted, “I'm Jango Fett, by the way.” Shikaku frowned, and they sighed. “Of course, I... Right. Look, you were in bad shape, I needed to help, but there were _enemies_ nearby, I had to make a choice, and I chose to _save your life_. Alright? It was bring you out here, or let you die. I was trying to _help you_!”

“Then you should have let me die!” Shikaku shouted at Jango. He was sick of holding back, of trying to be patient with them. This asshole _kidnapped him_ , when he should've just _died_. “I'm a [ _shinobi_ ], we die all the time, especially during war, which we were _in the middle of_!” His voice cracked at the end, making his throat ache. He realized his eyes were stinging, likely with tears he'd refuse to let fall. All the while, Jango was looking at him with an unclear expression on their face. It wasn't shock, and it certainly wasn't anger either. Sorrow? Sympathy?

“I'm sorry you feel way.” Jango said, “But I don't regret saving your life. I will _never_ be sorry for that.”

Shikaku turned away. He was _tired_ , now.

No, he was _done_. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. He was done, much like how Shikamaru was, after killing Hidan, after losing Asuma.

Lost; mentally and emotionally spent, but mostly just lost without one of the stable figures in his life, Yoshino had said to him, back when he expressed concern for their boy.

Shikaku knew his son had bounced back, and why wouldn't he? His son had still had him, had his mother, and he had his friends, and Inoichi, Yuuki, Chouza, and Kaede. His son still had people to support him.

He had _nothing_. He was alone, left with what? A human who kidnapped him, and a weird creature, and some fucking metal floating boxes that could _talk_.

This wasn't fair.

' _Life isn't fair._ ' He heard his mother's voice whisper in his head, and he winced. He'd said those very things to Shikamaru, not so long ago.

He was being childish. He was forty one goddamn years old; he was _better_ than this.

He heard the other person sigh, and head for the door.

“Shikaku.”

A small moment, a brief pause before the door opened and shut, let him know Jango had heard him. He fell asleep, when the strange creature returned, and stuck him with a needle full of what it claimed was medicine.

He welcomed the dark claim of sleep with a desperation he hadn't known he could feel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku wakes up, and tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, because again, why the fuck not.
> 
> Also, more Angst because at this point, it's the situation.

Shikaku woke up in a strange room. It was dark, and there were no tell-tale signs of being in a strange medical room surrounded by metal floating boxes, and strange creatures with long necks. He stayed lying down, considering his memories since his last contact with his son. Perhaps it had just been a dream, that he was on a foreign planet with strange creatures. Comas were common, in the event of someone nearly dying. Especially induced ones, to help ease some pain of the poor shinobi who ended up that injured.

The walls brightened, shining with white light, when he sat up.

Perhaps not, then.

He got up, regardless, and found that there were some pants and a shirt on the dresser by the foot of the bed he was on. He pulled the pants on first, and was a bit surprised at how soft they were, even though the fabric looked far too thin to be that soft.

He reached for a kunai that wasn't there, when the door opened. A young child stood in the doorway, looking like he was trying to sneak in to take a peek at Shikaku. He realized Shikaku was awake though, and suddenly looked fearful.

This must be Jango's son, Shikaku thought with a small, amused smirk.

“May I help you?” He asked, pulling the shirt over his head. It was just as soft as the pants.

“You have a lot of scars.” The boy said, and Shikaku snorted, even as he rolled the sleeves up from covering his hands.

“Happens in my line of work.” He replied, “You're Jango's boy, then?” The child nodded.

“I am. Dad said-”

“ _Boba!_ ” He heard Jango call for his son. “ _Where'd you go, ad'ika?_ ”

“Um- coming, Buir!” The child, Boba, called. Shikaku walked over to the boy, and ruffled his hair. Boba led him out of the room, which shut much like the the doors of his house in Konoha, but metal and automatic. Jango looked unhappy, when he noted where Boba had come from, but then noted that Shikaku was with the boy, and his expression softened.

“I didn't expect you up so soon.” Jango said, “Bree'ah said the medicine wouldn't wear off for another day yet.”

“Medicine always affects me differently.” Shikaku said, “The medic who stitched me when I was a- teenager... He was rightfully pissed, when his pain meds didn't work for me. Called me a stubborn Nara that needed to eat more if I wanted medications to work.” Jango's mouth twitched at that, even as his son – Boba – giggled.

“You're feeling better, though?” Jango asked. Shikaku nodded.

“More than I'd like to admit.” He stated, and Jango nodded, smiling.

“Good. Lunch is ready, if you're hungry.” He nodded, because he _was_ hungry – it'd been how many days, since he'd eaten? How many, since he was even _awake_?

He didn't recognize anything that Jango had made, and despite Shikaku masking his own face when he took a bite, Boba didn't, and looked up at his father with the disgusted look.

“Buir, your cooking is bad.” He said, and Shikaku snorted.

“And here I was trying to be polite, kid.” He told the boy, and Boba smothered a giggle, even as Jango looked unamused.

“It's not that bad.” He said, before taking a bite. The parent made a face, too, and Boba started laughing more. “Okay, so it is. Would you rather the slop the Kaminoans feed the others?” Boba made a face, at that.

“... I can cook?” Shikaku offered, and it was a hesitant yes that Jango accepted it. Of course, he needed help because _what the hell_ was the weird cooking ware, but Boba and Jango were willing to help him. He had _no idea_ what he was cooking, but that burnt crisp Jango made could not be any better than his not-burnt food.

“Mmmm! This is good!” Boba grinned, an hour later. They were seated again, and Shikaku's attempt at lunch already _looked_ better than Jango's earlier attempt. Said man gave his son an unamused look.

“Alright, so I may not be the best cook on Kamino-”

“Or in the galaxy.” Shikaku stated, and Jango turned his unamused look to him.

“That was unnecessary.”

“So was your burnt brick.”

Boba's laughter carried through the apartment, and likely into the hallway, as well. Jango merely looked exasperated, but ultimately not upset – amused, even – so Shikaku didn't worry about the taller man being offended by his statement.

After lunch, Jango cleared the table with Boba, both insisting that Shikaku didn't have to help them. Boba then settled to sit and learn whatever education happened in space, with a differently metal floating box that could talk that would teach him. Which, seriously, _what the hell_?

“Come on, let's talk.” Jango said, and Shikaku followed him to the room Shikaku had woken up in. He was determined to get some answers this time, and nothing would stop him.

=0=0=0=

Well... Those answers were... not what he'd expected. He was, well and truly, _stranded_. Jango couldn't find his planet on any of the navigational maps of the galaxy, and none of the Kaminoans could, either. He was stuck.

And part of him... felt okay. It wasn't _ideal_ , but his family most definitely had to think that he was _dead_. There was no other way for them to take it. He'd even said a final goodbye to his son. It was for the best, that they never found him alive. He wouldn't have even recovered as he had if it weren't for what Jango called the Bacta Tank. His family had closure that he was dead.

Could he really try to break that apart, by returning? It was selfish, for him to go back. His son likely already had his own grievance, and his wife... Well, they'd had an arranged marriage. They were friends, good friends, and he missed her, and part of him hoped that she missed him too, but at least now she had the chance to go find the love of a woman, like she'd always wanted.

It was for the best.

(That's what he'd keep telling himself, until the hole in his heart stopped aching so much.)

=0=0=0=

It took a few days, before Shikaku was willing to start learning how to use a blaster. He didn't think it was necessary, because he just needed some kunai, perhaps some shuriken, and his clan's ninjutsu. Jango looked at him like he was nuts, though, when he said that, so Shikaku just rolled his eyes and accepted the man's offer of learning how to shoot.

It was... good stress relief, actually. He hadn't realized how angry he'd actually been at his situation, until he was unloading the ammo onto a single target that wasn't standing when he emptied the clip. Jango hugging him helped a little, too, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He even was asked to help train a squad of clones, when he got proficient enough in firing a blaster, if only because Jango learned the hard way at how smart Shikaku actually was.

The cadets were a group of five, and one of them with an attitude problem. So, he started teaching them something better than the combat they'd learned from their former trainer.

He started teaching them taijutsu, and then he started with chakra control. He had them use their blasters, yeah, that was necessary in space, apparently, but taijutsu was better than the fighting moves they'd learned from their trainer, and learning chakra control meant they could use ninjutsu and genjutsu, both of which could be the difference between life and death, if they were seriously being sent off to war soon.

And, yeah, he had _major_ issues with this, a clone army that was actually _slavery_ , but until he got a feel for the galaxy beyond this facility on Kamino, he couldn't really do much. He didn't even know how to use a comm, yet. But he could teach them how to survive, and until he could fight the stupid ass space government for allowing slavery in any part of the universe, it would have to be enough.

His squad was full of potential, too. Despite the attitude, the eldest of them reminded him a lot like himself, except not as lazy and depressed as he'd been. Just... angry, at the world, for being cruel enough to require children being soldiers. The youngest, the one they called Fives, he reminded Shikaku a lot of a mix of Chouji, and Ino. The other one they'd named – Echo – he reminded Shikaku of Inoichi, when they were kids, and also a little of Sakura, back when the kids were genin and still learning that the rules weren't always the things you should follow.

Another reminded him of Naruto, and Kiba, a horrible, dangerous combination full of smiles and a confidence that could be a danger to everyone, down the road. That left the young cadet that made him think of Shibi and Tsume, a thinker hiding behind loud words and crude jokes.

They would survive. They would, so long as they put aside their differences, and stood as comrades. _Vode_ , Jango had called them. Brothers, sisters, siblings-in-arms, _comrades_. That was what Vode were, he'd been told, and these five would _make it_ , if they embraced that.

“Um, Shikaku-sensei?” Echo asked, as they sat doing the chakra-control exercise. There were no leaves, so they were making do with some paper that Jango had handed to him, saying it'd been on his person, when Jango found him.

Realistically, they were some notes Shikaku had been making for his son, as a _just in case_ thing in the event that he'd died and couldn't say goodbye, but... well, yeah, that happened. So Shikaku just tore them up and used them for his squad's training.

“Yes, Echo?”

“Um, well, is it true, that, you... um...” Echo looked embarrassed. Aw.

“Is it true you're from a planet that's not on any navs?” The one that reminded him of Naruto and Kiba asked, cutting Echo off.

“ _Droidbait_!” Echo hissed. Ah, so he had a name now.

“What? It's a valid question, and you were taking too long!”

“Alright, you two, calm down or lesson's are over for the day.” Both looked horrified at the thought, even as the papers on their foreheads fell to their laps.

“... So is it true?” Fives asked, his own paper finally giving up its cling on his forehead. The one that reminded him of Shibi and Tsume dropped his own paper, too.

“Yes, it's true.” Shikaku told them. “Jango found it on accident, and then found me. He saved my life, even if I can't go home.”

“Wh- wait, he _kidnapped_ you!?” The eldest cried, his paper still clinging to his forehead.

“Consider the alternative.” Shikaku said, “Which is me being dead.”  
“What's the point of being alive, if you can't be home, with your friends? Your _family_!?” The young man shouted.

“You mean the friends and family that think I'm dead?” Shikaku asked, and the younger man quieted. “I said goodbye to my son, fully believing that I would be dead within a few moments. They have something that I may never get; _closure_. I can't go home. It hurts; it's a pain I have never felt before, because I may never find out what happens to my son, or my wife, or my best friend, who had lost not just me, but our other friend. But they think I'm _dead_. My wife can move on, finally find a woman to settle with, like she'd wanted when we were teenagers, before our clans pushed for us to get married. My son can live, knowing how proud I am of him, and how much of what I did was so he could have a brighter future. My friend can go on, knowing that I died for the village, for our _planet_ , in the midst of the ugly war that's likely still going on. It _hurts_ , that I can't just go home, and be with all of them, but if Jango had never found me, had never taken me in, I would not have survived. My family wouldn't have found me. My comrades wouldn't have found me. In fact, it was more likely that the _enemy_ would have found me, over them, and used me for whatever experiments, or information extractions, or a number other torture methods they could think of, just to get information from me about my village, about our allies. It hurts, and I miss them, but... this is for the best.”

“... You don't really believe that.” The fifth squad member said, and for once his voice was quiet. Shikaku's expression softened.

“Sometimes it's easier to lie to yourself.” He said, “Now, four of your lost your papers.” The four cadets scrambled to get them back on their foreheads, and the eldest looked surprised, looking up at his paper and crossing his eyes as he did so.

“I thought it fell?” He said.

“No; you have great chakra control. I'm sure you'll be a great genjutsu user.” Shikaku said, and he felt hope for the young man, when the cadet smiled.

Yeah, he'd be alright. It would just take some time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Shikaku's becoming Team Dad to the Domino Squad. Any ideas as to _why_? (B


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearts tends to be faster than the brain. Shikaku doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time progression in this, as well as plot progression.
> 
> Warnings of Mentions of Depression

Shikaku spent most of his time learning how to flat out _function_ in the galaxy. His small world went from his planet-at-war, to a galaxy with technological advancements that he had to learn in order to just go to the bathroom (which, by the way, was also obnoxious). Even showering was different, and he was just glad that Jango showed him how to shift it from the odd air-pressure showering thing to a normal water-shower, because he did not like that.

Honestly, how did Jango tolerate having himself blasted with air. His penis ached just thinking about it. And the _clones_ , and _Boba_ , goodness, Shikaku hoped those poor boys were okay.

Between that, and training the Domino Squad (as they called themselves), Shikaku didn't stop to think much about his situation. He grieved that loss, and was focusing on the _now_. If he didn't, he was afraid of falling back into the dark pit he'd been in for a while, after Shikamaru had been born.

So he cooked meals, when he wasn't training his squad, and he helped Boba with the homework he could help him with (no matter what people say; math is the same _everywhere_ ), and he learned how to use the tech he'd never encountered before. He learned the history of the galaxy, too, and the history of Mandalore. He even started learning the language, though that had taken a lot of tweaking of his hearing aids, and the Kaminoans hadn't been _thrilled_ with it. But he learned regardless.

He started to be able to function on his own, without Jango hovering over him constantly, and without a Kaminoan stepping in, whenever Jango went out on a job. He even learned how to co-pilot a ship, through flight simulations that Jango had him run.

Before he knew it, four planetary months had passed, and Jango was preparing for a job.

“Come with me.” Jango said, in the midst of putting his armor on. Shikaku looked up at him, an eyebrow raising.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Come on the job with me.” Jango rephrased, “You're more than capable of doing it. It's a simple job; just pick up a criminal from where they're hiding on Coruscant, and hand them over to the Coruscant police. We collect the bounty, then come home.” Shikaku frowned.

“And what about Boba?”

“There's a Kaminoan that often enjoys babysitting him when I'm off on jobs. They'll probably be more than happy to step in, again.” Jango said, “Besides, you're getting fidgety, being cooped up all the time. I've had complaints from your squad, about you getting short-tempered with them. It'll be good for you.”

Well, if his squad was complaining, maybe it _was_ a good idea.

“Fine.” He sighed, and Jango gently hip-checked him.

“Come on; the Kaminoans fitted you while you were out, when I brought you here.” Jango nudged him to follow, and Shikaku rolled his eyes. He followed him, regardless, and found a set of armor, similar to Jango's own armor. It didn't have the silver, like Jango's did, but rather it was black in colour, with the blue plating standing out. On the back was-

His clan's crest.

“Where'd you...?” He reached out, touching the symbol. He'd thought he'd never see it again.

“One of the papers I pulled off you; it had that on it. Seemed important – more than the leaf symbol on your plate. I added that, too, on the arm.” Jango said, and Shikaku looked at him.

“You-?”

“Ah, I had someone who owed me a favor, so I had him make the armor, but the symbols are easy to engrave, and I thought you might not want someone else to put them on, so I engraved them myself.” Jango explained, and Shikaku's throat tightened.

He turned, hugging the taller man. Jango hesitated for a moment, before returning the hug.

“ _Thank you_.” He said it in his tongue, and Jango knew enough of it by now to know what he was saying. The soft kiss on the head he'd received wasn't as awkward as one might have expected, but it was nice, and it felt natural, and it reminded Shikaku just how little physical affection he received now. Before, Yoshino and he would hold hands, at least, and hug, and lay together, cuddling. He and Shikamaru would hug, often – ever since Asuma died, really – and sometimes they would just sit together, legs and arms pressed against each other in his son's awkward attempt to be close, but not knowing how.

Touch-starved. It had taken four months, for Shikaku to realize he was missing the closeness of another person.

He stepped away from Jango, who frowned softly.

“Shikaku-”

“I'm fine.” And he was. Knowing that information made it easier to deal with. So, he got dressed in the armor – armor that fit so comfortably well – and met Jango at the ship hangar, helmet under his arm. Boba was standing there, along with two Kaminoans. Jango turned, and smiled at him.

“Doesn't he look good, Boba?” Jango asked, and Boba turned immediately. The boy's face brightened, and spoke in Mando'a to his father, too fast for Shikaku to keep up. Jango's smile had softened, though, at his son's words. “Don't worry, Boba, it's a simple job; pick up the criminal and dump him onto the police. Nobody will get hurt.”

Well, in hindsight, Jango wasn't technically _wrong_ , on the fact that nobody got hurt on the job. It was actually _after_ the job, while Jango went to meet up with someone about a _different_ job, that someone got hurt.

Namely, the guy that approached Shikaku and scared the shit out of him.

Who knew his punches were so much harder with armor on?

“Sorry.” Shikaku apologized, using his ninjutsu to heal the man. Said man looked amused.

“I thought perhaps you had sensed me, since anyone within a forty yard radius can sense you.”

“... I'm sorry, what?” Shikaku asked, confused. Was this guy trying to flirt with Shikaku?

“The Force.” He said, “I'm a Jedi; my fellow Jedi and I can sense you through the Force. You passed the temple a few blocks away; I was sent to speak with you.”

“Right... _Jetii_.” He said the word in Mando'a, and the man nodded.

“You're Mandalorian?”

“Sort of.” Shikaku said, “I'm from an unknown planet; a Mandalorian saved my life, since we're at war. He put it out that I'm a new member of the Mandalorians, because of it.” The man nodded.

“My name is Mace Windu; I'd like to offer you to come to the Temple, perhaps test your Midichlorian count.”

“ _Jetii_ don't take adults.” Shikaku stated, “Besides, I'm married, and find your ideals to be archaic and stupid.” The man, Mace, raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Emotions are bad? Seriously? Emotions got me through a lot of fucking problems, not to mention my son's emotions led him to killing one of the most dangerous people on my planet. Tch, you _Jetii_ are just like shinobi; too afraid to admit your code is hurting the people you depend on to keep your order alive.” Shikaku stated, before his comm went off. “Now, excuse me, my friend is finished with his business, and it's time for us to head home.”

When had that dinky little facility on Kamino become home to him?

“Consider it, though.” Mace said, handing him a metal and glass panel.

' _There's a word for it; fuck, what was it?_ ' Shikaku thought, taking the thing from him.

“Sure, whatever, if you consider what I said.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Mace agreed, and Shikaku wasn't stupid. He knew the man thought him uneducated about how the Jedi work.

He reached the ship without any other troubles, and Jango was already in the cockpit by the time Shikaku settled into the co-pilot's chair.

“Funny, I thought I'd be the late one.” Jango said, and Shikaku snorted.

“Some _jetii_ called me force sensitive.” Shikaku said, “Wanted to take my midi-whatever count or something.” Jango tilted his head.

“What'd you say?”

“Called his beliefs archaic and stupid and went off about how emotions weren't bad. Said they were exactly like shinobi.” Shikaku said, mouth twitching a little. Jango laughed.

“Oh, here's to hoping they never send one of themselves to Kamino to pick you up.” Jango said.

“I may have also punched him.” Shikaku said, and Jango's laugh turned to a snorting laugh. “To be fair, that was an accident because he scared me, and I was healing him before he mentioned he was a _jetii_.”

“Still, I would have paid to see someone punch a _jetii_.” Jango replied, even as the ship started to rise. “Especially you.”

“Flatterer.” Shikaku snorted, “What'd your contact say?”

“Job's not for another year. Plenty time for us to pick up other bounties, and get you more experience in the game. Nice trick with the shadows, by the way.” Jango said, and Shikaku shrugged.

“Clan jutsu.” He replied, “I'm hoping to teach the squad some non-clan jutsus.”

“Really?” Jango asked, “You think about teaching Boba and I?”

“You think about teaching Boba how to shoot?” Shikaku replied.

“Yes; he's actually rather good at it, now.” Jango said, and Shikaku sighed.

“If you really want, yes, I can start training both of you on chakra control. If you can't start chakra control at all, you can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, and doesn't require chakra.” He explained, and Jango nodded.

“What's genjutsu?” The older man asked. Shikaku started talking, and their trip to Kamino was filled with the two discussing Shikaku's planet, and the abilities of several shinobi that Shikaku had been friends with, along with his own abilities.

=0=0=0=

The next job they went on, it was a bit harder. They were collecting an object for someone, and they were a bit sketchy, but it paid well, and in the end, they _did_ find it. Shikaku was getting used to space travel, too, and didn't spend most of the time vomiting, like he'd done the first two times.

Between jobs, he taught his squad, and Boba and Jango. The older man had been serious about learning, and despite being absolutely crap at chakra control, Jango was learning taijutsu far better than Shikaku expected. Boba also really liked playing with his shadow, since Shikaku taught him the basic jutsu for that. It wasn't anything dangerous; he didn't teach him the shadow bind, or anything else, just how to manipulate his shadow into moving. The boy got a kick out of it, and Shikaku was happy that the boy liked playing with it, like Shikamaru had before he'd joined the academy.

Domino Squad proved that they were improving greatly, too. The eldest had the best chakra control, and could easily master medical ninjutsu. Droidbait, Echo, and Fives proved to be ninjutsu experts, and the last clone showed that he was best at genjutsu, despite not having the same quality of chakra control as his eldest squadmate.

All in all, things were starting to settle into a pattern for Shikaku. When he was home, he trained his team, trained Boba and Jango, cooked dinner, and then helped Boba with his math homework after, while Jango did the dishes. When he was on an assignment, he made coordinated plans with Jango, and more often than not, his shinobi training came in handy on the job. Jango seemed to love it, when he used his shadow-bind, and the reactions from the target they're grabbing often start shouting about witchery and force bullshit. Jango _really_ loved it, then.

It didn't help that Shikaku could _feel_ the fondness for his friend turning into infatuation. His heart seemed to be faster than his brain, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

“Oh good- Shikaku!” Jango called him from the living room, and Shikaku looked up from helping Boba with his homework.

“I'm busy!”

“You need to see this!” was the reply, and Shikaku sighed. He ruffled Boba's hair, and got up from the table. He approached Jango at the console where they looked at the bounty hunter forum that posted jobs that needed to be claimed.

“What?” He asked. Jango pointed to one of the threads. Shikaku looked at him, a bit annoyed at his friend. “You know damn well I still can't read Aubresh.” Mostly because he didn't feel motivated to learn, since he wasn't the one picking up the jobs. Technically, Jango was in charge of the jobs, and Shikaku was just his back up. It's not like he used the money they got – Jango dealt with it all.

(Oh god, was he a housewife?)

“It says _Shadow Manipulator Bounty Hunter encounters_.” Jango translated, and Shikaku looked at him, confused.

“What?”

“Shikaku, bounty hunters are talking about you like how normal people talk about the _jetii_.” His friend explained, and Shikaku raised an eyebrow. “Shikaku, you're a _legend_ to the bounty hunter community.” He pulled up the thread, and pointed to one of the comments. “This guy literally _prays to you_ that his job will go well, and quickly, so he can get home to his wife and daughter without getting caught.”

“ _What_?”

“You, my friend, have made an impression with that shadow-bind of yours.” Jango said, an amused look on his face.

“What's that one say? It looks like _mand'alor_.” It was one of the few words he knew written down, and Jango nodded.

“That comment is about how you and I work together, so he picked up a partner to go on bounties with. Others say they did too.” Jango replied, “This one – this is from Hondo, an old friend of mine. He's specifically offended that I didn't bring my _new boyfriend_ to meet him. And... kriff, people actually believe that.” His expression turned to concern, and Shikaku laughed.

“Hey, at least they don't think we're married.” He teased, before heading back to Boba.

“Shikaku, this isn't- that makes you a _target_ , like it makes Boba a target!” Jango said.

“How? You just told me I'm apparently a terrifying legend in the bounty hunter community!” A snort left him before he could smother it; oh, that would _never_ not be funny to him.

“Not for that! For criminals! Pirates, like Hondo! People who would hold you hostage to get me to cooperate!” Shikaku turned around, and put a hand on Jango's chest, to stop the taller man from following him.

“So what I'm hearing, is you're not upset that people think we're dating, but that people might try to hurt me because of it?” Shikaku asked, and Jango hesitated. That was answer enough for the Nara, and he sighed. “I... I'm not ready for that, Jango. The- the _dating_. I'm...” He quieted, when Jango dropped his head, and put his forehead against Shikaku's.

“I know. It's why I've never said anything. I don't want to make things awkward, just because my heart decided it wanted someone it can't have.” Jango replied, voice low enough so Boba wouldn't hear him.

“It's not that you can't have me. It's just that you can't have me _yet_.” Shikaku kept his voice down, matching Jango's volume. “I like to think I'm adult enough to admit when my heart is more ready than my head.” Jango smiled, and it looked a bit sad.

“Whenever you're ready, I'll be here.” He promised, and Shikaku shifted, pressing a kiss to the older man's cheek.

“Thank you.” He backed away, and walked back to Boba.

He was thankful, when all Boba did was giggle at him.

It made it easy to forget, for a moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the housewife comment. Let's be real here, the Nara clan has some archaic view of this, because no matter where I look, there is some kind of archaic view about women becoming housewives and while it's not necessarily a bad thing, it's got a connotation of 'wait, I'm not in charge' in Shikaku's mind, when he's used to being not just head of his house, but the Clan Leader.
> 
> So it's thrown in as a joke, mostly, but also a bit of Shikaku realizing 'oh my god, am I actually not head of anything?', and it _is_ a bit misogynistic, because that's kinda what it is, coming from the Nara clan.
> 
> Of course that's a major cultural difference so Jango and Boba don't even realize he's having this startling realization in the middle of helping Boba with his homework.
> 
> So nobody yell at me for the comment. There's some mild purposes to this comment that will come up later in the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing changed, except, really, it did. Shikaku doesn't really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got out of that block! But, uh, it's short. Because the next chapter is pretty much gonna have Shikaku finally fucking up the timeline and Dooku's plans. (and also maybe scare the shit out of Jango for being an idiot, but who knows lmao)
> 
> Enjoy. 8D

It was three months after he and Jango admitted that they, stupidly, had feelings for each other – and gods did the guilt settle in his stomach so bad – that Shikaku decided his head was as ready as it was going to get. They were on a job, and Jango had been _reckless_ and _stupid_ and _did not follow the plan_.

So when Shikaku finally saw him – helmet off, forehead bleeding, eye turning a sick colour already – and realized he was _alive_ and _safe_ , he pulled his helmet off, and pulled Jango into a kiss. He was aware of the pirate – the infamous Hondo Jango had mentioned months ago – was watching them closely, but he _really_ didn't care.

Jango had almost died, and Shikaku was done feeling like he was betraying Yoshino, when he knew all he wanted was for her to move on.

(She'd want the same for him, if she knew what had happened, he knew she would, because in the end, they both deserve happiness, with people they're truly in love with.)

(And how sad, that Shikaku _knew_ he was in love with this giant dork of a man.)

When Jango pulled away, both of them were out of breath, and the Mandalorian looked downright confused and worried, and Shikaku narrowed his eyes, and punched him in the chest without force.

“Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!” He shouted, and Jango let out a small laugh at his demand, before pulling him into another kiss.

(He really, really liked kissing the taller man.)

They had time before they had to leave for home, and Shikaku shoved Jango into the small room with a bed, and Jango laughed. Nothing happened – Shikaku was _so_ not prepared for anything sexual with Jango – but Shikaku had shoved Jango down just to _cuddle_ with him, which was apparently amusing to the Mand'alor.

Really, though, after they got home, nothing changed. Shikaku still did the 'house chores', as he called them in his head, and trained the Dominos, and Jango was the one who usually went out on jobs on the boards. The only major difference there was, was the Shikaku started sleeping in Jango's bedroom, in his bed, and even then, Boba didn't even seem fazed when the two adults left the room together one morning.

“Sensei?” Echo asked, during training, and Shikaku looked at him.

“Yeah?” He asked, having been going over genjutsu with the eldest of their squad.

“Someone said you're in a relationship with Jango.” Echo said, and Shikaku sighed.

“I am.” He confirmed, and Fives let out a cry.

“No way!”

“What about your wife?” Droidbait asked, and Shikaku shook his head.

“My wife and I never felt romantic love for each other – we were friends, that was it. She is, I hope, moving on, and I can't keep wallowing in the loss, and stopping myself from being happy. [ _Hell_ ] she probably would have slapped me for not doing anything sooner, knowing her.” He replied, “And it hurts, it _does_ , but sometimes the best way to heal the hurt is to let yourself move on.” The squad nodded, at that, and Shikaku smiled. “Now, who's ready for spars?”

“Yeah!” Droidbait cried, jumping to his feet with a leap that reminded him far too much of Naruto and Kiba.

So, yeah, it hurt. It hurt a lot. But he cared about Jango – loved him, even, even if it wasn't _in_ love, not yet, at least – and he knew that the bounty hunter was worth it.

Just like the Domino Squad was worth his late night studying of the government, and the people in charge.

Nobody deserved to be treated like that, especially when they had no choice in their creation.

No. No, Shikaku would free them, even if it was the last thing he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy, they got together. Because I'm an impatient motherfucker and the next part actually literally depends on them actually being in a relationship because _fuck me and my plot_ apparently.
> 
> Also, I'll be going back over chapters 1 through 3 to do some minor edits, maybe add some things, but IDK. Definitely the minor edits bc I saw spelling mistakes that made me realize I was definitely 85% asleep when writing lmao

**Author's Note:**

> *title from Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna
> 
> Remember to kudo/comment if you like it! 8) ~~and subscribe, because there will be more of this fic!~~


End file.
